


Odd Looks and Delicious Meals

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [55]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Butler, Alternate Universe - Human, Butlers, M/M, Maids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Thomas questions Patton about why he’s been in trouble lately, but Patton might not even get to answer.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Emile/Morality | Patton/Sleep | Remy/Thomas Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Kudos: 7





	Odd Looks and Delicious Meals

Patton’s whole life was on the edge of this moment. 

Sir Thomas, having given Patton the permission to look at him, parted his lips, gearing to say something. Patton’s stomach clenched, anticipation gripping him. He faltered for the first time since Patton had worked for him, but quickly recovered, rushing out his question.

“Whydoyoukeepgettingintrouble?I’mstartingtothinksomething’soff!”

Patton’s head spun his eyes opening wide. He had been so sure he was getting ‘the boot,’ but instead he got something unintelligible that definitely didn’t seem like he was firing him.

“Uh...” Patton said intelligently. “Can...you repeat that, Sir? You were speaking a bit too fast to understand, Sir.”

Was it Patton’s imagination or was Sir Thomas blushing in the light of the flickering candles?

Sir Thomas bowed his head, gathering himself before he spoke again.

“My apologies, dear Patton, I appear to have gotten carried away in my questioning.” Patton’s heart jumped, all of the implications whirring through Patton’s brain as Sir Thomas continued.

“I was merely curious, as you’ve been more than a helping hand around the manor. But lately you’ve had this punishment more and more, and not always by my hand. I have to ask, why?” 

Patton’s brain was stuck, he was hearing the words, but they weren’t completely registering. He had been sure that this was the end that his mind was still a bit behind with everything.

After a silence that had Sir Thomas staring at him with an increasingly concerned look, Patton finally shook himself, shaking his head most of all, refocusing on Sir Thomas once he did. It was only then that he was able to piece together his response.

“Well Mr. Prince has caught me multiple times in the presence of some minor infractions, such as a page of a book being torn or a less expensive vase being shattered.”

Patton started, phrasing his words carefully, a peculiar feeling gathering in Patton’s stomach. Sir Thomas’s face turned to a small frown.

“’In the presence of...’ You say that as if you were not the one to commit those infractions.” 

Patton’s knee began to bounce lightly, which Patton stopped the moment he glanced at the culprit of what was showing his true nervousness. His voice was a few notes higher than usual to Patton’s ears as he responded.

“I apologize to you, Thomas, I was merely framing it in the way that you would have received the news.”

Sir Thomas’s frown only deepened at that response, and Patton felt the beginnings of sweat droplets starting to appear on his forehead.

However, whatever Sir Thomas was about to say next, and the flow of the conversation bordering on interrogation, was interrupted by the gentle but pervading noise of the side door that certain servants used opened.

Both Sir Thomas and Patton turned towards the noise to watch a stone-faced male servant enter the room, focused down on the tray of Sir Thomas’s dinner in his hands. 

The servant took step into the room before he finally brought his gaze up, feet stuttering as he gazed around the room. He made eye contact with Patton, his eyes going wide before he turned to Sir Thomas, bowing in a silent apology.

Sir Thomas’s face softened, eyes soaking in Emile’s body posture. He relaxed his body, trying to look more inviting despite Emile not being able to gaze up at him without permission.

“Hello Emile. It’s alright. I should’ve informed someone that I had the company of one of the servants. You are fine, just place my meal where you normally do.”

Emile’s brought his head up, not enough to make eye contact, but enough to signal he heard Sir Thomas. His lips parted as if he going to speak, but they snapped shut just as fast, Emile moving forward to place the tray of soup, crackers and a bit of mixed vegetables onto Sir Thomas’s desk.

Sir Thomas’s smile was patient and genuine as he moved his things out of the way on his desk. 

Patton was mesmerized. He had never gotten to look at Sir Thomas’s expressions when he was in his presence due to the standards/convention of servants averting their eyes from their Master’s face.

Sir Thomas’s eyes flitted across Emile’s form, not in any invasive way, but in a way Patton could tell was revealing. His eyebrows drew together before an almost sad smile appeared on Sir Thomas’s face.

Now that he was able to look, Patton looked on in raptured awe as he watched Sir Thomas’s gentle and caring expression morph and react to every little thing. Everything was knowing, caring, open and honest. Patton’s heart started to beat faster as Sir Thomas spoke, his cheeks growing hot for a reason he couldn’t fathom at the moment.

“Thank you Emile. I know you and Patton actually work together and I can see it in your face that you’re concerned about him being here, but rest assured, both of you, nothing is going to happen to Patton. I have a feeling that something else has been going on with- well you may already understand. You may go now, be at peace.”

Emile’s face gave no indication of anything, his face strangely blank in the presence of their master. He nodded quite stiffly, Patton able to discern the torrent of emotions behind Emile’s eyes, though not any specific ones. 

Emile, however, did chance a glance at Patton, eyes flickering in a moment of guilt and sadness before Emile shut the door behind him.

And they were both suddenly alone again.

Patton nearly rose his hand to his face as his cheeks were still hot with some emotions that Patton couldn’t place. The emotion wasn’t fully embarrassment, at the knowledge that he he had been staring at Sir Thomas in a way he had never been able to, as if he was not a lowly servant of the manor, but... as an equal almost? 

Inconceivable.

That was probably why his cheeks were hot, being able to gaze into Sir Thomas’s face like he never had before.

The fluttering in his stomach that came when Sir Thomas turned back to him with that open and honest expression was probably because of that too.

But the moment was quickly over when Patton suddenly schooled his features, his face being a bit too revealing of his thoughts. Sir Thomas’s expression also settled, that curious almost worried expression back across his features.

“Patton, tell me from the beginning, when you first started working for me if you have to, but _please_. You won’t get in trouble as I _know_ you’re not one to do something to get in trouble but... _please tell me._ I don’t want my servants to feel like they can’t speak about the things that are... hurting them?”

Sir Thomas had said _please._

Sir Thomas had said _please._

Sir Thomas had said _please._

_Wait did he think...?_

Patton’s lips parted, his eyes glancing to the door before his answering words spilled from his lips.


End file.
